Mobile communications technologies develop rapidly, and operators provide a network with an increasingly higher transmission rate to meet a demand of people for high-speed mobile communication. Innovation and evolution of a mobile network are a gradual process, and different networks have different application focuses. For example, a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) mainly focuses on voice services, a WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) system and the like focus on both voice and data services, and an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system focuses on high-speed data services. Therefore, a future mobile communications network may face a situation in which radio transmission technologies of multiple standards coexist. A carrier aggregation technology is destined to be the focus of attention of the industry. Existing carrier aggregation includes: intra-RAT (intra-radio access technology) carrier aggregation (CA), that is, carrier aggregation in a same standard; and multi-RATCA, that is, carrier aggregation in multiple standards, which may be also referred to as inter-RAT CA (inter-RAT carrier aggregation).
In a current carrier aggregation technology, user equipment may determine power of different carrier signals according to power control parameters. When a sum of the determined power of all the carrier signals is greater than a maximum transmit power of the user equipment, the user equipment may reduce the power of the different carrier signals in equal proportion to make a sum of power of the different carrier signals less than or equal to the maximum transmit power of the user equipment. However, in an actual network, transmission quality of different carrier signals is usually different in a same standard or in different standards.
Therefore, in a control method in the prior art for determining power of different carrier signals only according to power control parameters or reducing power of different carrier signals in equal proportion after the power of the different carrier signals are determined according to power control parameters, a power resource of user equipment cannot be effectively utilized.